Secrets of a Sapphire Blue Earring
by Sable Spark
Summary: (Yui+Suboshi fic) The former Miko's beloved seishi is reincarnated, but does not remember a thing. Yui soon learns how to bring back his memory but...does she even want to?
1. Part I A Face from the Past

Ohayo, everyone! A little note before I start the story:

                Ah, finally, I've got this story all typed up! It's been in my head for quite awhile but I never bothered to write it. Well, now I did, and I'm thinking maybe I'd like to share it with you guys! Hehe…anyway this is the third time I've written a story that is NOT in first-person, so it might not be that good, please forgive me. Oh, and I'm not saying 'don't flame me' because I really don't mind flames…but if you flame, you ought to state your reason for doing so. ^-^ One last warning: This has abundant use of '-'…I don't know why, it just does, I can't help writing like that. Enjoy! Oh, and if you read, please review. I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!

                                                                                                                                                                                ~ BK0011

P.S. It might not have any Suboshi+Yui yet in the first chapter, because I'm just getting the storyline straight first. I promise you that this is not just a 'reincarnation fic' with no plot…I have a kind of detailed one, which you will find out about later. Okay?

Secrets of a Sapphire Blue Earring

                                                                                                                                                ***

_'Why don't you listen to me?! I love you, Yui-sama!'…'No! Stop! Let **go** of me!!'…'I'm telling you, you **can't** trust Nakago! Do you know what things he does with Soi??…' _

_                Silence…a vague memory of a kiss…and she broke away…**I** broke away…why? Why did I refuse? Refuse to love him?!_

Sparkly blue eyes opened, the 'former' Seiryuu no Miko awoke. She ran a cool hand through her tousled blonde hair, breathing deeply.

                Another nightmare – if you could _call_ those vivid memories nightmares – had entered her dreams. _I stopped having those weeks ago! Why now? I thought I was over them. I thought they were gone! Finished! Lost forever! And now…they're coming back?! Ugh…it must be the exams. _She gripped the blanket tightly, so hard that it got wrinkles. Yui was not a very tolerating person, and she detested her dreams very much. The very thought of them made her wrinkle her eyebrows, just like she did when Miaka failed her tests or when she saw an unpleasant sight_._ Yes, the nightmares had gone, for a while. Yui had believed them to be gone always…she had hoped they were. And she had thought they were…

                But she was wrong. Settling back into her ocean-blue sheets, Yui Hongou tried to sleep, avoiding all thoughts of nightmares as her weary eyes closed.

                She didn't know that the nightmares – and the past – would come back all too soon.

                                                                                                                                                ***

                It was a month or so already, after the Book of the Four Gods had disappeared. 

                Yui and Miaka had patched up any hurt feelings towards each other already, so the issue with friendship had cleared up. Both girls were going to high school already as well -Yui had failed her Jonan high entrance exam, but amazingly, she didn't mind too much, because she was able to go to Yotsubadai with Miaka – they hardly had any classes together, but the joy of eating lunch and recess with each other was enough. Yui was a diligent student – she aced all her subjects, of course. She also managed to convince her parents that she had gone out for some dinner and managed to fall asleep – for a _very long _time, and that they had nothing to worry about – she wouldn't do it again, ever. Her parents finally let the issue disperse, much to Yui's relief, and so, life began as it was before the book…a plain, normal life, with studying and planning the future…that was about it. No wondrous Gods appearing, no miraculous powers, no mystical jewels and certainly no more star warriors. The Book, and the Universe it contained, would come into their minds now and then, but eventually they forgot about it…or at least Yui wanted to believe so.

                She couldn't forget. Not in the least. She pretended to be all ditzy about it when Miaka or Keisuke was near, but she remembered it clear as crystal. Every little detail…from the noticeable ones like the cold, unfeeling voice of Nakago right down to the little mole on one of Miaka's star warrior's cheek. It was like some sad movie that kept playing in her head, and how she wanted to press stop, and eject..! But she could not, and it bothered her so much – more than she wanted it to. The Book was ruining what she wanted to be a new and happy life…she wanted to graduate with flying colors, find her man, settle down and maybe start a family. But how could she, if things of the past were stuck in her head?

                Find her man…that reminded her, she was **going** with someone already. 

                When Tetsuya had cushioned her fall, on the day the Book was closed, Yui had found him cute. One week later, they were more than friends. And then, after three weeks of sidelong glances and smiles, they were dating. Yes, Tetsuya was kind and handsome. He was not a bad student either, and Yui would always help him out when he had troubles with university schoolwork. She liked him enough, that was sure. But…but she did not love him.  She tried to deny it. She told herself she loved him. She _wanted _to love him. She even did something her genius mind would not permit her to do – drink a love potion (it did not work, by the way). But she could not love him, and it was for a simple reason that she could not, did not and would not love him – she loved someone else.

                Love is a very foolish thing sometimes, and in Yui's case it was not only foolish, it was _stupid_.

                She loved someone who had loved her too…someone who had wanted to protect her, someone who had tried to protect her, someone who, if she would have given him the chance, would make a great friend…someone who lived to her serve her only, and who got beat up often, and whose features were almost like her. Someone who had fought for her…and died for her too. Someone who was not real, who was never real, and not in any circumstances would become real. But she loved him, unreal as he was. She did not want to. She never gave herself the chance to. She never admitted that she did, and she never liked it at all. 

                But, as I've said, it was a stupid love Yui had…and a love that would tear her heart apart again soon.

                                                                                                                                                ***

"Ne, Yui-chan, something up? You seem distracted." 

                Yui placed her tray down wearily, shaking her head. _He's been asking that so frequently these days. Do I really look that bad? _"No, Tetsuya, I'm fine. Really." He looked at her worriedly. "Are you sure? You barely put anything on your plate. An apple, milk and some yogurt. Come on, you need more energy than that. Have some of my macaroni." He dumped some of the cheesy substance on her plate, and she smiled at him gratefully, though made no moves to eat it. The school cafeteria was full of life, yet Yui felt lifeless, dead. Tetsuya reached across the table and took her hand. "Is something bothering you? Tell me." She looked him square in the eye, and spoke evenly. "As a matter of fact, something _is_ bothering me. Your shades. Why don't you ever take them off?" Tetsuya smiled a little, a smirk that resembled that of a fox's. Yui didn't like it. _It looks so cocky. _"The 'shady blues' again, huh? Come on, Yui. I told you already before." "I forgot." Her reply was sharp, and Tetsuya flinched. Something was definitely wrong with Yui today. "Okay, okay. No hard feelings. I said I wear them because I don't want people peeking into my soul." He chuckled a little, trying to break the eyes. Yui just flicked her hair and responded coolly. "What's that supposed to mean? That you can't trust me with your soul?" She was feeling fairly testy today, and it made her feel vile. 

                "Yui! That's mean. You _know_ I didn't mean anything of that sort. Maybe you should go see the guidance counselor or something."

                Yui placed a hand to her head. "You're right, Tetsuya. I'm being mean. I'm sorry, I don't feel so good. I had a nightmare last night, and it's doing weird things to my head. I think I'll go to the washroom." _I feel positively horrendous. Maybe I need to puke._ She stalked away, leaving her food uneaten and her boyfriend looking after her with an upset look on his face. The bathroom was not too far off – she reached it quickly, and briskly washed her face. She looked in the mirror – her long, blonde hair was limp, her blue eyes had dark rings underneath, her mouth had a tight look and she had various wrinkles all over. She was still beautiful, but the beauty was clouded by the fact that she looked VERY stressed. _What is wrong with me?! Why do I feel so crummy? _She knew that staying in the bathroom would do her no good, and besides, a bunch of flirtatious gossipers had entered, giggling unnervingly. She smiled at them politely and then hurried out, wondering what to do.

                _I know…I'll check my test results ahead of time. Mr. Tanaka must have them out by now._ She reached the faculty room and knocked twice on the door, waiting patiently for it to be answered. In a few seconds the door opened and her history teacher's head poked out. When he caught sight of his star student, he gave a wide smile. "Ahh, Yui! Perfect timing. I have some papers that need to be delivered to the filing office. Would you be ever so kind to hand them these?" He handed her a pale plastic folder, which she took without comment. "Sir? May I know my score in the previous test?" The middle-aged man nodded and disappeared from view for awhile. As he searched for her score, she studied the folder which rested in her hands. A label had been printed and stuck on the side, and she read turned the folder about and read it. **New Student: Room 23 CLASS B – Profile/Photo**. _A new student! And in my class too! I wonder what he – or she? – looks like…_she flipped open the folder, revealing a clear, colored photo of the new student.

                Or what was supposed to be the new student. It looked more like a 'former star warrior'.

                Her eyes blinked, and her head started

spinning. It was the same face – that _exact_ face! – which had appeared in her dreams last night. _No…! How could it possibly..? How in the world…? _Her brilliant mind could not, for once in her life, find an answer. She stared at the photo mutely, and a swirl of emotions stirred in her, making her ache and wobble. She leaned against the wall for support – her legs were giving way. Mr. Tanaka's bright, curly head popped out again, and when he saw the state Yui was in, he dashed out of the room and tried to help her up. "Yui! Dear child! What is the _matter_? What's wrong? You look positively pale! You look white as a ghost! Dear girl, lets get you to the clinic right away!" He placed her shaking arm on his back and lifted her up. 

                She was very nearly going to pass out – in fact she did, but not without a last thought. The thought was this:

                _Suboshi…you can't let me go, can you? You don't want me to forget you…and now you're coming back…why…? Why?!_

***

And you thought I'd forgotten 

_All that we've been through_

_How I wish I could say_

_That I did and so did you_

_But a voice in my head_

_Is telling me, 'don't let go',_

_And a memory from the past_

_Is ruining all I know…_

_An ache and a gripe_

_That's what you are_

_Who has poisoned my mind_

_And dragged me very far_

_I can't resurface anymore_

_I'm sinking quick as ever_

_But I'd be glad if I die_

_And see your face again – never!_

And you thought I'd forgotten 

_All that we've been through_

_But I can't and though I'm trying not to _

_I'm still loving you…_


	2. Part II A NonNeighborly Surprise

Aaaahhhhhh!

Please pardon me, I just couldn't help it. I'm  _so_ happy! +_+ Oh, oh, oh! Thank you for all your reviews! Really, I'm so appreciative. I'm sorry if I got the chapter out slowly, but I've been busy and guess what – yesterday was my birthday! ^-^ Right, May 23 was my birthday, now I am officially **twelve**! Whee! Anyway, you must be tired of my babbling. So! You can read the next installment of SOASBE! Enjoy~! And thanks again, very much!

                                                                                                                                ~BK0011

P.S. School is coming soon, so I won't be able to update very frequently, but I'll try! I promise!

Part II. 

                "Yui! Yui!" There were voices all about…worried voices. Familiar ones…_Miaka. Taka…Tetsuya…_

"Aggh!" Yui woke up, to the deafening sound of her own head splitting. She also woke up to the worried faces of her friends. It took awhile before they came into focus, but when they finally did, she stared in surprise. "Wha…? What are all of you doing here? Miaka, I thought you stayed home today..? And you too, Taka." Miaka gripped her friend's hand tightly, childish, round, face looking worried. "Oh, Yui! What happened..? Mr. Tanaka called me, and Taka too. He said you suddenly got all shaky, and that you passed out. Of course I went here right away. What's wrong, Yui..? Are you sick?" Yui rubbed a cool hand over her head. _What happened...? My mind is suddenly blank. I know it had something to do with…_Suboshi. She jerked violently, as though someone had electrocuted her. Her friends looked at her in surprise. "Good gracious, I don't feel so well. Tetsuya, would you be kind enough to call my mom's office and ask her to pick me up?" Tetsuya got up. "I can drive, you know. Want me to drop you off?" Yui shook her head. "No thank you. Please, just call my mom." Tetsuya nodded and left. "Taka…can you go to the cafeteria and get me a Sprite? And some aspirin from the school nurse, while you're at it." Tamahome's reincarnation responded quickly. "Sure thing! Be right back." He left the room.

                Miaka knew something was up; She also knew that Yui wanted to talk to her in private, and that she had sent out the boys because of that.

                "Tell me now, Yui. What's going on?"   

                The blonde furrowed her brow angrily, wondering how to start the conversation. She knew she didn't have much time before Taka or Tetsuya returned, but she still didn't want to hurry this precarious topic up. "Miaka…I know we promised not to keep secrets from each other anymore, after the book closed." The glutton nodded her head vigorously. "Have you a secret?! Oh, Yui, you should have told me!!" Yui shook her head. "It's not really a secret…it's a…feeling. Miaka, you know about me and Tetsuya, right?" "Of course. _Everyone_ knows about you two, let alone your best friend!" "Uh-huh. Well, we've been going out for some time now…two weeks, I believe. I want you to know that I like him…but…." "But what? Yui, you can't date someone you don't _love_!" 

                Yui smashed her fist against the bed in frustration. As you know, tolerance was not her best asset. "I _know_ that! But I _can't_ love him!! I keep thinking of someone else!! I know I shouldn't, but Miaka, you have to understand…" She looked at her friend with sad, begging eyes. "I'm _haunted._ The book – it's still in my mind! Everything...! And everyone, also…Nakago, Amiboshi, even _your_ star warriors…Nuriko, Tasuki, all the others and…" She struggled not to say it with affection. "…Suboshi. They're all here"- Tapping her head sadly –"And it's all I can do to cling to this life. It's so _hard_ Miaka. I'm not as strong as you. I can't move on. At least you have Taka. Someone to remind you that not everything is lost. But me..? I have no one." Miaka smoothed Yui's hair, trying to calm the upset blonde. "Stop thinking about it, Yui. The book is over. It's done. You don't have to worry about the bad things your star warriors did. I forgive them, and most especially, I forgive you. We defeated them already! Stop grieving. You were blinded by Nakago…he manipulated you to do wrong. It's not your fault. It's _his._" Yui stood up from the bed, overcome with anger.

                _That's not what I mean! Not what I mean at all! I'm not feeling sorry for the bad things my star warriors did. I'm missing them!_

"Nakago did **not** brainwash me. He was brainwashed himself! Don't you understand?! The emperor used him for his own evil biddings. _Nakago_ was NOT bad!! And I _know_ that you forgave them already, darn it! What I meant was -!" The door swung open, and Taka shuffled in before Yui could finish her sentence, holding up a Sprite. "Here you go. Aspirin and a drink. I paid." He handed them to Yui, and she took them reluctantly. She and Miaka made eye contact, and both understood that this was a matter they could discuss later on. Right now, they had to keep hush-hush about it. They didn't want to worry either Taka or Tetsuya. "Thank you, Taka, for all your help. I'm sorry for making you go all the way to the canteen. I'll do it next time." Her legs wobbled slightly, and she sat down on the bed quietly, sipping her Sprite. A nasty headache had begun to stir in her head, and she laid back down on the pillow, closing her eyes. "I need to rest, you two. My head hurts a little. Thanks for coming by on such a short notice – Mom will take me home from here."

                Miaka and her boyfriend waved small goodbyes to Yui as they crept out of the room, but Yui didn't see them.

                She was already fast asleep.

                                                                                                                                ***

                "What happened, Yui? Your father and I were very worried. But you say you aren't sick. That's very odd indeed. Are you sure you don't have even the _slightest_ fever?" 

                Her mother was pestering her. Yui did _not_ like that. "Yes, I'm fine. You can stop worrying. I'm just feeling a little distracted. I don't think I'll be able to do my work well in this state – that's why I asked you to come pick me up." "Well, all right…if you're absolutely sure." Yui made no moves to reply – she simply cupped her head in her hands and stared blatantly at the road. It hurt her a lot…she didn't really know why. _Why am I trying to get rid of him? Shouldn't I be happy that one of my seishis is coming back to life, to me? Suboshi is just a friend…I shouldn't care so much…and if he doesn't remember anything, all the better. I'm so hyped up and freaked out about this…I'm getting worked up over nothing. Yeah. That's right. _The car screeched to a stop, and Yui floated out of it, still thinking deeply. "Well, I guess we're home…I have to go back to the office know, if you don't mind. Remember, call me if you feel sick or anything, okay? You have the keys!" Yui felt the clink of the keys hitting each other in her purse. _I'm always home alone…mom and dad never have time for me. _She turned back to her mom and waved a little, who gave her a worried smile, and began backing out of the driveway.

                The blue-eyed blonde started up the stairs to the family's apartment. She didn't really like the positioning, actually. The apartment on her right was always very loud – people were shouting all day, having fights about every frivolous thing. And the lot on her left was empty and bare, said to be haunted, and there were _rats_ living there, which sometimes crept into Yui's house, bothering her greatly. Miaka lived next to Fu and a nice old lady named Mrs. Ruriko, but Yui…? She lived smashed between a haunted room and screaming people. It was not pleasant. Upon reaching her floor (it was the 4th) she saw a great bunch of sweaty workers hauling giant boxes into apartment 102. A realtor was shouting commands and directing things, and it hit Yui that someone was moving into the 'ghost' apartment, the one chockfull of mice. _Wonder what the family will be like..? _She crept past the mess of crates and into her own apartment – 103. There was a 'connecting door' in their lot, leading to her neighbors. Of course the doors were never used - it just would do no good to walk in on people declaring a divorce, or rats scurrying about. Yui walked over to her room, and onto her bed, crashing down on the deep-blue silk. 

                She switched on her television set and stared at it dumbly.

                The next thing she knew, the doorbell was buzzing, she had dozed off, and the TV was still on, now showing a pair of tacky comedians. Rubbing her head, she shut the TV, got up and stalked into the lobby. Not bothering to check who it was – _probably just Miaka, come to see if I'm fine _– she swung open the door, scratching her head. Two pairs of stunningly bright blue eyes met her own. She must've been seeing double, because two extra-identical figures were in front of her, smiling nervously, both holding foil-wrapped meals. They looked surprisingly familiar…still, it did not register in her head who they were. She was feeling hot-tempered because of today's past events, and barked at them rather rudely. "Yes? And you are?" The boys exchanged glances, and the older-looking sibling stepped forward, a hand stretched out in a friendly manner. "I'm Kotou Takada, and this is my brother Shun. We're moving in next door, and our parents thought it would be appropriate for us to…" The other one quickly finished. "To be hospitable and neighborly. We prepared you some dinner …" –gesturing to the trays in their hands – "…And we were thinking maybe we could have a little chat." 

                _Ah. Normal, friendly people. I must act civilized, in front of my new neighbors._

"Oh, please, do come in. My parents are out for now, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind having you over." Yui stepped aside, allowing them passage. She was still in her uniform, but then, she didn't have to look _very_ good in front of her neighbors. She led them to the sitting room, allowed them to place their meals on a table, excused herself and brushed her hair a little in the bathroom, that was all. _They seem like nice guys. Good-looking, too…and very…familiar. _Entering the sitting room again, they unwrapped the meals, and Yui found that it was good Chinese cuisine. She smiled pleasantly, and they began to eat, striking up several conversations. "So, you two must be twins." "That's right." "And Kotou is older?" "Nah. Just seems like it." Shun was the more talkative one of the two; already he had begun to feel cozy around his neighbor. Yui felt comfy with him too, surprisingly, and somehow she caught herself staring a few times…_Stop it. You already have an attachment. _She slapped herself figuratively, and tried to think up more conversation…to distract herself, of course. "Um…what school did you say you were going to attend?"

                "Yotsubadai high. Why?" Something seemed to click in her head. She got up from the table, looking rather appalled.

                "Excuse me, please." She rushed to the bathroom, without waiting for their reply. _Did I see right? Why didn't I notice before? The sleep must have clogged the respectable part of my mind. _There was no denying those eyes…and that impish grin, and little swagger of the voice…_Good Seir-I mean, Good Lord, I'm really so haunted. Why is this happening to me? Why are they appearing everywhere? _"Hongou-san? Hongou-san? You've been in there for some time. Is something the matter?" She brushed a hand through her hair, feeling very tense. She had locked the bathroom door, and steadied her voice, thinking up some answer. _I can't go out there. I don't want to see him. Not even Amiboshi. _She cleared her throat. She opened her mouth to speak. No words came out. She was choking on 'I…'. Something was not right. She hurriedly tried to open the door. Her hand could not rest on the knob. She looked about wildly. Her world was spinning. "He-help!" She tried to call. It failed. _Another blackout is coming on…_she stepped near the bathtub, accidentally slipping in, knocking her head on the peachy tiles. _Blag. _Instant knock-out. There was silence.

                The twins outside were getting worried. Their neighbor had walked out on them when all was going well, and now the bathroom was silent as stone. "Think something happened?" Shun asked his brother, trying to be casual. He had taken rather a fancy to this pretty neighbor of his – of course, a girl so attractive would already have someone, but he couldn't help liking her. Maybe just in a friend-way. Yes, in a friend-way. Of course. It was just an instant liking, but then maybe it was chemistry. Whatever. He didn't want to think of it. He wanted to know if she was all right – perhaps she slipped and her head cracked open, and she was now dead and the police would come and arrest him. "I don't know. But the door is locked." They tried calling their neighbor again. Nothing. "Isn't there any way we can open the door?" A few traces of shakiness had now crossed Shun's face. He was still a kid, after all, and a neighbor's odd disappearance was still pretty creepy. "No, I don't believe so…should we call the police or something?" They waited around for a while, and Kotou finally took action. "I'm going to get mom and dad. Be back right away. Keep watch, all right?" "Of course." Shun's 'aniki', as he liked to call him, ran off in a hurry, whilst he paced back and forth in front of the bathroom. His hands were jammed into his pockets. He was trying to keep cool. _Nothing bad could've happened._

He stared at the knob for awhile. _If only I could somehow unlock it._ Impossible. He reprimanded himself for thinking such a thing. By now he was very worried about the beautiful blonde. He liked that girl. Not just superficially – he wasn't _that_ shallow, though he could be, at times. There was something about the ratty way that she answered the door that he liked. Fierce girls were his type – not b*tchy, just forceful. They were pretty attractive. He stared at the knob again. _Unlock…unlock…_he felt a strange surge in his head, all of a sudden. It was not painful, but it felt strange, a powerful, magnetic feeling. He concentrated a little…staring at the shiny silver metal, willing it to unlock. _Crreaak._ The door swung open. There was Miss Hongou, sprawled in the bathtub, her head slumped against the wall. Apparently she had fallen, had simply passed out. He took her into his arms very cautiously. It seemed a little dramatic, this night – girls falls lifeless into the tub, young, new, neighbor helps her up. It seemed a little close to irony, even, if it wasn't so freaky. 

                He lugged her over to the sofa, knowing it would be impolite to enter her room, even if her own bed might have been more comfortable. The door opened not five seconds after, with Kotou and his parents, all looking dreadfully worried. "She's out!" Kotou cried in surprise. "Out of the bathroom, and knocked out as well." Shun couldn't help making a little pun, even then. Mrs. Takada looked her over, and announced that she was fine. "She's quite shaken up. I believe something rather frightened her – did you tell some scary story over dinner, or something?" The twins held up their hands. "No. Honest." It was a good lucky thing that Mrs. Takada was a doctor, and she quickly ordered a cool cloth placed on Yui's forehead. They waited around for awhile, keeping watch on the feverish girl, for indeed it seemed as though she would catch a fever. Towards 10 o'clock the heat in her head cooled down, and she woke up numbly, just as her parents walked in the door. "Yui!" They cried, finding their beloved daughter surrounded by strangers. "You're awake!" Shun called, sounding very alleviated. The brilliant student's eyes fixed on his relieved, grinning, face, and her expression seemed to glaze over.

"It's…the twins…it's really…you two…" She called out hoarsely. Another number of voices cried out her name, yet they did not seem as familiar as before, and she dozed off again, most uncomfortably. 

                                                                                                                ***  
  


_There's a face that_

_Creeps up everywhere_

_Can't seem to leave me alone_

_Always gives me a scare…_

_Those cheery, piercing eyes_

_Always electrify me,_

_And though I turn my head_

_It's always that face that I see_

_I thought I'd never see that smile again_

_Those lips I want to kiss_

_I thought that I'd be over him_

_But still it's him I miss_

_It's a face that I want to forget -_

_To erase from my mind._

_But however much I try to let go_

_It's always that face that I find._

_And now I'm so tired,_

_There's nothing I can do_

_To block out that freaky face_

_The face that belongs to you._

**NOTES: **

- **I'm sorry if I ended this chapter with Yui passing out again. Believe me, not _ever_ychapter will end that way. ^_~**

- **Can anyone tell me Tetsuya and Taka's last names? I forgot…-_-''**  
 


	3. Part III Ruining Everything

Okaaaayyy…I was very late, and I am aware of that. Hey, I'm a busy person! If you want to know why I was late read my reasons at the start of my latest chapter for my other story, Kasumi the Miko-sama. I'm much too drained to write everything all over again. All I can say is sorry, and thank you again for all your reviews! A note on some of them. When you say 'please update' or 'please review', I take it that you like this story and that is why you are pressing for me to continue. But if you do want me to continue, please take some time to write exactly why, or the things you liked/hated about my story. I really like meaningful and long reviews best, though I do value the short ones just as much. Anyway I'm writing more slowly since I have school, now….pooh.

Oh, and I _am_ sort of kind of doing a love triangle…Yui, Tetsuya and Suboshi, maybe?

Thanks for the last names! ^-^

                                                                                                                        ~ BK0011

P.S. Hey! Otaku Pitcher, I don't have year round school, but I do take some summer classes, which is why I'm always busy. My school started a week ago. ^-^

SOASBE Part III.

Blue. Sapphire blue. Twinkling. Brightly.

                _What the...?_ Nakago's earring. It was floating in front of her. Yui Hongou, who hadn't had such clear dreams since forever, was currently having a very vivid one. She knew it was a dream, somehow. For one thing, she was in control. She always had control in her dreams. It sometimes annoyed her. She never killed anyone or lied or did any nasty stuff in her dreams. It was like there would be consequences in real life is she did something wrong in dreamland. Real life was more of a dream, actually. The Book had been real. It wasn't a dream. In some ways, her fantasies were more real than reality. Funny. At least this wasn't a nightmare. It wasn't much, really. She was lying in a pool of pure _white_ water. In front of her, glowing furiously, was her only keepsake, only remembrance of the book of the four Gods. She reached out a clammy hand, trying to grasp the radiant object. It seemed like a force was pushing her away, but she persisted, straining herself, stretching as far and as hard as she could. _I have to touch that earring, I must!_ A dainty finger finally happened to make contact with the precious gem. And all at once a stabbing, burning sensation burst within her.

                "Ahh!" Yui drew back. **_No…no…no. We won't let you use the earring for your own purposes. _**The voice was strong and loud. Unfamiliar as well. It rang in her ears, banged into her skull. Yui wondered if it could read her mind. _My own purposes? **That's right. You have been selfish enough. We won't. We can't. You may never know the secret of the sapphire blue earring. That would be twisting fate. Ruining everything. **_Ah. So it could. Cautious.****Her finger started stinging again. She sucked the flesh hurriedly – still a stinging shock-white at the tip, while the rest had gone red and scorching. _I don't want to use the earring. I only want to wear it. So I'll never make the same mistakes I did before. **Mistakes?**_ Yui bowed her head. Stupid mistakes. People had _died_ because of them. Because of her. **_Foolish. Fate was wrong to choose you as a Miko. _**_MMmm. **Yui. **_It knew her name. Of course. Some all-powerful being was trying to say something to her, by way of dream express. That didn't make a good lot of sense. **_Forget it. Forget everything. Forget about the book, about everything that troubles you now. Forget about Nakago and hurting and lies._**

**_                And forget about…_**

****The voice stopped. Yui knew who it was, anyhow. She didn't need to hear. _I'm not going to forget. No._

_                **You have to. Or else everything will go all wrong. Don't think of yourself, for once. People will be pushed apart because of you.**_

****_But I can't…I can't! **You must.**_

****

****                                                                                                                ***

                "Miss Hongou! Please explain this theory to Miss Rumiko. It seems she was –ahem- _extensively _using her imagination during class."

                Yui stood up by instinct, her teacher's voice doing wonders to jerk her out of her own daydreams. "Ah – of course, sir. The theory is all about…" The words couldn't come out of her mouth. _Do I even know the words? _She racked through her numerous memorized equations, trying to find the right one. How could she possibly not have covered this lesson? She always did. Even if it meant only one and a half hours of worried sleep. Her mouth closed, then opened again. She tried to answer, but just ended up looking like a human goldfish. Mr. Kazuki, her Science teacher, raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Yui? Are you all right? I can ask someone else to answer, if you can't." Yui forced her biggest teacher's pet grin. "Oh, sir, don't give me _that_ look. Of course I can answer. Why, it's really very simple." _I can't ever admit to being wrong. _She babbled on as long as could, making up as little as possible as she went along. "You see, Mr. Einstein was always a very clever man. His theories were always found complicated, however – this one is actually very simple." A bit of a murmur rose among her classmates. "I see your point, Miss Hongou. Simple as it is – do you mind actually _explaining _it to us?" "Of course, sir. Sure thing. I was just…warming up to the topic." She gave another sugary smile than opened her mouth.

                She was just about ready to fib when the door opened and the school's vice principal sauntered in, with long, confident strides. Miss Eleanor Sakuya was feared all over the school – perhaps it was the sharp way she spoke in English to you whenever you were caught littering (her mother was pure American) or the way she babbled in broken Japanese when you happened to make her particularly angry. Even the toughest student's lost their cool under her cold green glare. Even _teachers._ Mr. Kazuki smiled meekly at her, as she took center stage and began to speak. "Class. There is to be a new student." A few students whispered in excitement. She rapped her knuckles sharply on the blackboard. "I repeat. New student. Shun Takada shall be arriving during lunchtime and—" A fresh bout of murmuring arose, and the worldly woman knitted her eyebrows and rapped some more. Silence. "—his twin brother Kotou will be in the next section. I expect you all to be well behaved, and perhaps one of you could be his…'study buddy'." Yui was still standing with her mouth open, but she quickly closed it and sat down. No way was she going to tour her former servant around the school and help him with his notes. Uh-uh. Not down her league. "Miss Hongou!" Fate was always choosing her. She got up wearily.

                "Yes, Miss Sakuya?" "How about you? You have always been the perfect little student. Perhaps you could give Mr. Takada some pointers on making the grade. _And…_" the vice principal gave a pointed smile. "…you will get an extra grade for all your help." Yui bit her lip. She _did_ want that grade of course. And turning down _Ms. Sakuya's_ offer was very, very risky. But. Was it worth facing the number one person she did _not_ want to see? And then that voice. _Forget about…_Still. She was going to listen to advice from someone in a dream. What harm could it do anyway? _Ruining everything._ Yui fought the urge to clap her hands over her ears. People would find her seriously weird. But that voice…how it bothered her! "Well? Take it or leave it, Miss Genius?" The raw sense of humor that the vice principal had seemed to affect Yui somehow. "Sure, Miss Sakuya. Lunchtime. Right. I'll show him how this wonderful school works." "Good." She gave a brisk nod to Mr. Kazuki. "I'll be expecting high grades from him." She marched rigidly out of the classroom, but at the last minute, poked her head back in and faced Yui. "Oh, and Miss Hongou. Try to smile a bit. Your complexion is wavering greatly."

                All the blonde could manage was a very plastic smile.

                                                                                                                                ***

                "Oh! So you're my sheepdog. I guess we met yesterday, but we weren't really off to a good start. Let's start over." 

                Yui grimaced at his apologetic tone. She was very smooth right now – not a crinkle in sight. From her straight blonde hair to shiny, flat-heeled shoes, and stiffly ironed uniform, she looked very sophisticated and calm. But inside she was crumpling. _Those eyes…I never thought I'd live to see them burn into mine once more. _His skinny hand was stuck out, gesturing for her to shake. Which she did, though very crisply. "Sheepdog? Oh, yes, I guess you could say that. I'm your guide, Yui Hongou." "Shun Takada." "I know." "Umm…" "Save the introductions for another time. I'm in a bit of a hurry." There was quiet for a while, and Shun kicked at the floor a bit. "Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday. At any rate, I won't ever do it again. Your parents gave me and my bro a good talking to." He gave a smirk. "Lecturers, aren't they?" Yui's face remained stony. _If I can't be friendly to him, I'll just act like stone. Then he'll get annoyed with me and won't have anything to do with me, and I'll be able to forget him. _"I don't like to think of them in that aspect. Now, if you please, I'll show you your classroom and afterwards you can put your things in the locker." She flipped her hair a bit, then began walking away, Shun doing his best to trail after her.

                _Ouch. Must've hit a nerve. What a touchy chick. _His solid-black bag banged against his leg as it sloped off his elbow. The numerous keychains he had accumulated over the years all jingled loudly from the metal keyring which was secured to his zipper. His new school uniform was a bit fitting, and a little stuffy, which he greatly detested. They marched through the stern school halls, Yui at a hurried pace and him trying to walk in step with her. "Miss Hongou?" "Yui, please. No questions right now. I still have to eat my lunch – I haven't the whole world to tour new students around." Shun stopped quickly, not pressing further. He couldn't help feeling a little sorrowful then. Miss Yui was so mean. Pretty, yes. But kind, no. She seemed very sweet the day before, until she mentioned school. Afterwards she had turned into this cold, unfeeling thing. Pity. 

                "Here we are." She stood before the classroom imperiously. "Take a look inside, won't you. Then to the lockers, and finally the cafeteria. You can have lunch with me, but I warn you, I'm not too keen on mealtime conversations." She didn't seem the type, anyway. That suited him fine. He could have lunch with Kotou, no bother. A quick peek around the plain old white classroom told him nothing was special. "I suppose Miss Sakuya will have you seated next to me. It's a blank desk anyway. Go on then, it's the one there right at the front, left table. Right." Yui was chattering nonstop. _She isn't as nice as I thought._ Shun could have kicked himself for actually thinking this girl was likable. All of the worried feelings he had felt awhile ago disappeared, leaving a poor kind of blatant attraction left. _Girls with pretty faces are always ones to stay away from. Gotta remember that. _He came out of the classroom and stared at Yui, who arched her eyebrows expectantly. He shrugged. "Ordinary." "Hm." They began to walk again, a little down the hallway. There were the lockers. Metal ones, each with a different lock. "Number 827. Your key." She dangled it in front of him, and he took it, opened his locker and stuffed his bag inside. 

                "We go to the cafeteria next. Any objections?"

                "Um. Well…" "Yes? Is something wrong?" "…No. It's nothing." "Then lets go."

                She stalked away, and Shun scurried after her. _For a moment there, her tone softened…'Yes? Is something wrong?'_ _…she sounded almost concerned._

_                And for a moment there, I thought I saw something familiar about that face, that voice…nahhh._

                Yui's expressionless face ached from looking so mad. Her mouth was a great big frown, and her eyes were fierce and demanding. _Why do I have to do this? The more I try to be mean to him, to shunt him away, the more I crack. Get a grip, Yui. A tight one. Shun is NOT Suboshi. Perhaps it's just major coincidence. That must be it. _She nibbled on her lip, as a cold, familiar feeling swept through her. _Great. I'm not going to cry now. But if I did…he won't be upset about it. He'll comfort me. He'd be nice about it, worried and understanding. He, he, he. I'd better stop thinking about somebody who's long gone. I've got Tetsuya already. I'm mixing everything up._

_                I'm **Ruining Everything.**_****

**                                                                                                                                *****

_"Yui-sama?" Her pale, red face snapped up._ _"Suboshi! You're supposed to knock before you enter." "I did. You didn't answer."_

_                The Seiryuu no Miko rose, expensive silk robe glimmering exquisitely. The robe Nakago gave her. "Still. That doesn't give you the right to enter." "I'm sorry." "I guess it's all right. Come in." He shuffled in nervously, looking a little tense. Yui put on her best 'regal' look. "Yes? Is something wrong?" "Yui-sama…I saw…you and Nakago. Awhile ago. He and you were…" He broke off, looking the other way. Yui was trying hard to keep her cool. "Oh, so now you have the privilege of spying on your general and your maiden?" Her face flushed red. Her eyes were bright. Yui's face was crumpling. Her legs were giving way. Suboshi started apologizing. "I'm sorry. I did it by accident.  I just wanted to check up on you. Soi said you weren't feeling to good, and I…I got worried. Forgive me, please." She tossed back her head. "For what? For making me feel bad?" Her voice sounded wobbly. She turned around rubbed at her wet eyes. "Lady Yui? Are you…crying?" How dare he! How dare he ask that! She shook back her hair. "No." Not very confident, but he must have gotten the message. The room was still. 'He's gone,' Yui thought. But then she was being hugged from behind. "Look, okay. I'm really, truly sorry." She struggled for a bit. "Let go!" But he wouldn't. And she eventually gave in. It was no use, anyway. _

_                And then she cracked. She turned, sobbing onto his rumpled clothes. And he wasn't upset about it. He comforted her. He was nice about it. Worried and understanding._

_                He, he, he._

***

You'll never know

How much I hurt

Or how much to me 

You are worth

You'll never know 

How I always feel upset

Don't try to make me sadder

I'm the saddest I can get.

You'll never know

How much I loose my breath

Whenever you hold me

And crush me to your breast.

You'll never know

How very sweet you are.

You'll never know.

That you're my shining star.

NOTES:

- My sister said Yui lived in a house, so I will now make up a reason for her living in an apartment…she **moved**! Hehehe….

- Sorry if I wrote badly. I'm really very tired – I'm just pressing myself to update.

- Maybe I'm starting to shape something already…do you see anything forming? I hope it's not _too_ predictable.


	4. Part IV Torn

**Yikes!**

**Okay, you can kill me. So I haven't updated in months and months. I am really, really sorry. I have about a dozen reasons as to why I haven't updated, but then I'd just be making excuses. I _have_ been slacking, even if I tried not to. But if you do want to know my reasons for being major late, here they are:**

- **I have other fanfics, those which I'm not going to post, to work on, too.**

- **I've got school, and I'm trying to be an honor student again this year. I have to work really hard.**

- **I'm working for the gazette this year and we have so many assignments. Right after this I have to go attend this Peace Camp to write a report for the paper.**

- **My other computer was terribly slow, and the internet conked out for a month and a half. My dad finally got us a new computer, and a new phone line, but this was just a month ago, and there were still adjustments to be made. (And Otaku Pitcher, if you're reading this, I'm sorry but I wasn't able to transfer KTMS – or my other story – to this computer. I finished two chapters while I was gone, but I can't post any because I haven't transferred it yet. Sumimasen!)**

- **I've got nothing to inspire me. (Honest!)******

**Well, there you have it. I know they aren't very good reasons but you can't blame me.  I had all the time in the world during the summer, but now…each day goes by too fast. I'm  lucky that I have a free day at least, but I still have some homework and a good deal of studying to do. I'd like to promise an update soon but I can't, story! The most I can do is have a chapter out by mid-December at the most. Sorry again, I'll try harder to keep up! ^-^ Hope you guys understand!**

**                                                                                                                                                                                                        ~ The supposedly dead author, BK0011******

_Chapter 4. Torn_

_                The bell rang loudly, accompanied with cheers and the sound of chairs screeching as they were pushed backwards. Students started chattering, gathering their things and stuffing them into backpacks. The teacher sighed, collected his things, then called out a faint 'See you tomorrow, class!' before hurrying out. Lockers were opened, chairs were upturned, the noises died down, and at last the room was completely quiet. Well, except for the muted muttering of Yui Hongou. Her satchel was open, and she was carefully putting in her books, arranging them in an orderly fashion. When at last her packing was done, she zipped the stylish bag shut, checked her watch and, muttering some more, headed out of the room for a student council meeting (she was secretary).  _

***

                "Hongou-san, I take it that you've written all that is needed?" Sawa, head of the student council, was adjourning the meeting. "Of course, Takahashi-san." Yui stretched, clicked her pen closed. _These meetings are so formal. I'll be glad to escape to the library after. _Her fingers still hurt from taking down notes. She shot a glance at them, seeing snatches of her neat script. This week's session was about  the usage of cellular phones in the school premises. Tiresome. "All right, then. Next week, same time. Rumiko-san and I will speak to Miss Sakuya about our decision. You may leave." Yui tucked her notebook under her arm, and left quickly. She wanted to get to the library as soon as possible, because she wanted to return a book and browse through the newest selections as well. But when she got to the school gates, a steady rain was falling, and apparently she had forgotten her umbrella. "I'm always the lucky one, aren't I?" She grumbled, then paused as she took out her own cellular phone and began dialing her mother's office. 

                "Hey! Going out?" She froze. _Oh, no! _

He popped up behind her, fanning out an umbrella as he did so. Yui kept quiet. She didn't even dare to look at him. _Not now. Not when I was doing so well._ She _had_ been doing well in ignoring him. During lunch, she made sure that her group - Miaka, Tetsuya, Keisuke and Taka - stayed far away from where Kotou and Shun ate. And although he sat next to her in the classroom, they barely talked to each other, and when they did, or when they had to, she never spoke, only nodded or shook her head. Group works went easy too - he had already made friends with some students (quite the talker he was), so she needn't be paired up with him, unless it was by seating arrangement, of course. So why did he have to appear and spoil everything for her, now? "Oi! Hongou-san. I've got an umbrella. I could take you home."

                _And yet, he's still so friendly, after I've been so horrid to him. I could kill myself. Well, I can't ignore him forever. _She turned, putting on her best smile. "Thank you very much, Takada-san, but-" "Ah, just call me Shun." "Yes, well then, Shun, I'm afraid I'm headed for the library, and it's quite a walk from here. Don't worry - I can call my parents." She waved her cellphone stupidly. "The library?" "Yes, the big one in the business district. I have an overdue book." "Well, isn't that lucky! I'm supposed to go there too! Come on then, we can go together." Yui opened her mouth to say something, but the words stuck in her throat. _What can I do now?_ "Ah - no, I mustn't. It's fine. My parents might want me home - and..." He looked at her. She swallowed. Their eyes met. "Hey, hey. It's okay. You don't have to accompany me if you don't want to. I'm cool with it, if you dislike me that much. It's just kinda rude, you know? I'm sorry if something happened yesterday, but if it's going to be like this, then..." He trailed off. Averting his gaze, he tried to look elsewhere, but Yui knew that his eyes were really on her. Loathing her. Glaring. They were hurt and upset, those blue eyes. _I'm never going to escape from them. _ Something inside Yui shattered. _What's wrong with me? Why am I doing this? _

"Ahh, forget it." Suddenly he was grinning again, though not at her - at the rain. "I better go. See you, Hongou-san!" He started off, walking jauntily, not looking back - 'till Yui called his name. "Shun!" He stopped, quiet. He had only gotten as far as the sidewalk, anyhow. Yui could have hit herself. _What am I doing? Way to go, Yui! This is swell! _"Yes?" There was something teasing in his voice. Her face flushed scarlet. _Damn!_ "I - I called my parents. They'll be out till seven, so it's okay for me to go the library. Um...I don't have a ride. The car is being used by my Aunt Shiomi, and I don't have money for the train, so..." The umbrella was suddenly over her head. She was out of breath from lying, and yet she could feel some relief in her. She gave a small smile. _I can be nice to him, at least. After all, Suboshi was my friend - at least, I think he was. What difference would it make if Shun was, too? I'm not interested in him anyway - not in that sense, at least. _"Hongou-san?" "Yui, if you please." "You should say thank you." "Oh - excuse me. Thanks." He laughed. 

                "Just kidding."

                                                                                *** 

                "So what do you plan on doing in the library, anyway?" 

                She scratched at her knee while they waited for the stoplight to change color. "Oh, Kotou and I decided to get a part-time job each, so we could help mom and dad settle in. We're both working in the library, but I had to talk with Mr. Kazuki for a bit, so he asked if he could go on ahead. He's probably there already. Besides, I want to earn some bucks - and it's a good opportunity to met new people, too." They crossed the street before talking again. The rain was still falling, but the umbrella was big enough to cover both of them, and more. It was dark blue and plain, with a team name written on the side. Yui guessed it was of some baseball or soccer team. She wasn't really the athletic type, though she did go for a run once in a while. "Do you play any sport?" Yui questioned. "Oh! Yeah. Glad you asked. I played baseball before - resident batter of my team. I had to leave them when we moved, of course, but maybe I can get into the varsity here." "What about Kotou?" "Him? Haha! He doesn't have a sporty bone in his body. He's more of the musical type - played the flute for the school choir, and had a few recitals already. Cool guy."

                They rounded a corner, stepping in perfect harmony. Yui was feeling more comfortable with him by the minute, though she wasn't sure if she was supposed to feel that way. After all, wasn't it only the same day when she had showed him around the school most bossily? _I regret it now, though. _"The teachers seem to favor you a lot, hm?" _Plik plik plik..._the raindrops bounced off the umbrella. "Please don't start on that. I've already been called 'teacher's pet' enough, thank you." "N-no, I didn't mean it that way! Really. I just think you're intelligent." Yui could feel herself redden. "I'm just diligent, that's all. I could help you, if you want me to. We _are_ neighbors after all." Quietude settled upon them as the library drew nearer. "Do you work there, too?" Shun gestured with his hand. "No, but it's almost like my second home. I'm quite the reader." Yui reflected on how her love for books had helped her in numerous situations, except for the biggest one of all - her stay in the Book of the Four Gods. Instead of helping her, it had gotten her into a LOT of trouble.

                "Well! Guess we're here already. So this is where we part ways, huh?" "I suppose so." They stood at the entrance of the building, neither one really wanting to go in at all. It seemed nicer to just stand here in the rain...together. Yui was the first one to take courage, though. The blonde pushed the door open, and entered. Shun closed his umbrella, hung it on the rack, then followed. He headed for the circulation counter to speak with the librarian, while Yui hurried for the _History and Geography_ section, which was the topic of her research. She trailed her finger on the shelf, searching for the right title. 

                "May I help you, Miss?" A pleasant voice came out from behind her. Without turning, Yui nodded. "Ah, yes. I was looking for 'The Great Emperors of Ancient Rome'. Would you by any chance know where it is?" "Oh, I'm sorry, miss, but that book has already been checked out. We _do_ have other references that you might want to use, though - this one, and this..." Yui turned to look at him, as he began picking books off the shelf. Her eyes bugged.

                "Shun! How'd you get here so quick?" The boy stopped collecting books and glanced at her. "Oh, Miss Hongou! It's me, Kotou, from yesterday." Yui snapped her head around to the main counter, where Shun was still filling out his information sheet. _Oh, right...silly me, he DID say he had a twin. _Yui slapped herself mentally and then turned back to Kotou, who smiled at her and stretched out his hand. "I suppose I should say, 'pleased to meet you', again. Kotou Takada." "Yui Hongou." She took his hand and shook it. "I'm on duty now and I can't chat for long, but would you like to come over later? My parents want to make up to you for yesterday." Yui nodded. "I'll see if my homework will allow it." "Well, here are the books. Choose one - they're all very helpful. I hope you find what you're looking for!" With a last nod of the head, he went away, looking for someone who needed his help.   

                Yui rifled through the selections he had picked, checking through the tables of content. Finally, she set the other books back on the shelf and walked to her table in triumph. She opened '_The Royalty of  Early Roman Times'_ and quickly began taking notes. She was halfway done when her vision was suddenly blinded by two hands clapped over her eyes. "Guess who?" "Please. You know I don't like it when you do that, Tetsuya." He brought down his hands and took a seat beside her, grinning. "All right, all right. Cool down, Yui-chan." She sighed and continued taking notes. "What brings you here, to your biggest rival? I thought you hated the library." "I don't hate it - I just don't like it when you spend too much time here. And besides, it's only my biggest rival...for you." "So it is." "I just wanted to see your face. I knew you'd be here." "Thank you." He fidgeted a little, then spoke again. "Ne, Yui, how'd you get here without getting drenched? It's not likely that your parents would give you a ride at such a short notice...and the rain's really going down hard." Yui tilted her head a bit, trying to sound indifferent. "Somebody offered to take me." "Aw, you should have called me. I would've come." "That's sweet of you." He reached for her hand, and she made no moves to avoid it, even if she felt a strong urge to do so. 

                "Hey, Yui." He leaned in close and whispered. "Doesn't that guy by the counter creep you out?" Yui looked. It was only Shun. She tried to find any creepy-looking guy beside him, but couldn't. "No, I don't see anyone that looks less than ordinary." Tetsuya pointed him out. "That guy, right there. The blondie - he looks just like that demented yo-yo boy of yours." Yui turned to Tetsuya, shocked. "Suboshi was _not_ demented~!" Tetsuya let out a low laugh. "Well, compared to Nakago he certainly wasn't. After all that you and Miaka told me, I'd say that general was a complete madman. I suppose  Subo-what's-his-face was just sadistic - like all your other seishi." Yui stood up, grabbing her books. _My seishi weren't sadistic OR demented! They were just misunderstood, like everyone else - only nobody eventually understood them - except for me. _She hurried away. 

                "Hey! _Matte!_ Yui-chan -" Tetsuya caught up with her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I-" She pushed past him, walking as quickly as she could. At last she reached the circulation counter, shoving her book at the librarian, Mrs. Futori. "I'm borrowing it. Yui Hongou, student. Yotsubadai High." The librarian handed the book to Shun, who was standing at her side. "Stamp the check-out card in the back. Sign it." She turned and started looking for Yui's library card. Shun stamped the card, then handed the book back to Yui. "You forgot to sign it, Hongou-san." _Darn!_ "A pen, please?" He handed her one. She took it, and was writing her name rapidly, when Tetsuya came up again. "Yui, I didn't think you'd care about it. I thought you hated your seishi as much as I did! You do, don't you?" Yui's head spun. _I don't want to hear about it - don't want to hear the word seishi!_ Shun glanced up at Tetsuya. "Good afternoon, sir. Can I help you?" Tetsuya ignored him, pressing Yui on. "Come on, Yui, what did I say? Why are you mad?" 

                The librarian, who had finally found Yui's card, tapped Tetsuya on the shoulder. "Be quiet, young man. The library is no place to argue." He lowered his voice, but kept on, hovering around Yui. Mrs. Futori turned to the frazzled girl and handed her the small cardboard sheet. "Just write in the book's title, the date today, and your ID number." Yui scribbled furiously, trying to ignore Tetsuya's worried questions. "I'm sorry, sir, but it doesn't look like Hongou-san wants to converse with you right now." Shun's voice was steely as he said this. Yui raised her head. The twin was glaring at Tetsuya, who glared back steadily. "Come off it, this is none of your business." "Maybe it's not, but you shouldn't force a girl to talk to you like that." "Oh? And who are you to tell me that?" "Shun Takada. I'm Hongou-san's classmate." "Tetsuya Kawajiri. I'm Hongou-san's boyfriend." Yui could feel the tension between them. Her face grew hot. "Tetsuya, stop it. Let's discuss this outside." The librarian stamped her card, handed her the book and nodded. "Yes, you two had better go outside. You're making quite a fuss here." Yui glanced around here. People were staring. Yui took her book and began to stalk away.

                "Hey!" Both Tetsuya and Shun started after her. Yui turned, her heart thudding.

                **_SLAP!!_**

****_She rushed outside and into the freezing rain.****_

****

                                                                                                ***

_One's tugging at the side,_

_Another pulling here,_

_And I'm getting torn, torn,_

_Me, and my heart._


	5. Part V Another Face in the Same Crowd

**Okay, so I broke my promise. I am dead sorry for that. But the inspiration's gone, you know? *Sigh* I'm not feeling so hyped up to type. But I do want to see this story finished. So I'm working hard on it. I finished this chapter in two days - isn't that nice? ^_^ So how exactly did I do that? Well folks, it's my summer already! Hee. Now I have all the time in the world, and I'll be typing daily, with the exception of weekends and out-of-towns. I won't be making any more excuses for me being late, since I don't really have any, except for lack of time, patience and creativity. I've decided that I'm only going to really write in the summer, and I'll concentrate on working during schooldays. I'll type when I can, but I won't push myself to. It's just too hard, since I give up a lot of energy to my stories, and if I do that during the school year my academic works will suffer. Phew! ^_~ Anyway this story won't be going as smoothly this time. I've lost the original blueprint for it, so I'll have to make things up as I go along. Wonder where this love triangle will take me?**

**Anyhow I think I'm going to be an honor student this year, since I devoted my time to schoolwork. Yay!**

**But now I can put all my effort into writing! Yay again! **

**And…um…I still don't have KTMS in this computer~! Jeez. Call me inefficient, but it's just hard. I think I'll have to copy the internet file before I can get my hands on the original. Pooh. By the way, I'll be editing every chapter of that story before I continue. So…sorry! For more information on that do look at my bio. +_+ Es un payaso!**

**I hope you still read this story, despite my lack of punctuality! You can clobber me for not writing earlier. **

**Now I'd better stop making excuses and let you enjoy the story. Bye!**

**                                                                                                                                                      ~ BK0011, _Staying Alive~!_**

****

_Chapter 5. Another Face in the Same Crowd_

_                Plip. Plip._ Yui shivered inside her parents' car, listening to the repetitive drumming of the raindrops on the windowsill. "I'm sorry, mother. I should've called earlier, so that your convertible wouldn't have gotten drenched." Her mother sighed from where she was steering the wheel. "It's okay, honey. My only concern is you..." She gave a quick, worried glance at her daughter. "You've just been so...I don't know, preoccupied lately." The blonde student propped up her chin, leaning her elbow on the armrest of the car. "I guess so, mom. A lot's been happening lately." _Of course, that's an understatement. Mom doesn't even _KNOW _about the four gods, much less my star warriors. Duh._

"Your father will be home late, so don't look for him. Weren't you lucky that my meeting finished the same time you called? Besides, that particular office was near the library. I got there just five minutes later." A pause. _They had run after me, Shun and Tetsuya. But I walked a bit of a way off from them. And then mom appeared. I'm good at avoiding people. _"Yes. I'm in debt to you, aren't I?" Yui smiled, happy that her mom was in a gracious mood. "Not at all." The mini pulled into the driveway, and Yui stepped out, wringing her skirt. The rain was gradually slowing. Thank goodness. _Rainy days are so not my thing. Well, not after today. _"I'll be visiting Mrs. Mihata, okay? She's been needing some papers regarding her new art store, and I finally have them. I'll just be here on the first floor if you ever need me. Expect me after ten o'clock."__

"All right. I'll go up ahead, okay?"

                "Sure, darling. You desperately need a bath. Oh, and Yui?"

                She turned to face her mother, who smoothed her long hair down lovingly.

                "Take it easy. Please."                        "I...I'll try, mother."

                                                                                                                                                                ****                                                                       

                Yui alighted the third flight of stairs with some dread in her heart. _Suppose Shun's there, having walked out on his job early, waiting for me? Wanting an apology - or worse, **apologizing** instead? Oh, Yui, why are you always getting yourself into trouble?_ She reached the last step, standing on it for quite some time. _Darn! You've summoned a god and been eaten by it too! You are NOT going to back away from one lousy boy! _The ex-priestess of Seiryuu straightened her shoulders and adjusted the strap on her leather book bag. Then she walked jauntily to her apartment. No one was waiting in front of the door. Yui burned with relief, and then let herself in. The house was dark and empty and cool. She kicked off her shoes, pulling off her socks and setting down her bag at the same time. She checked the doors leading to the neighboring quarters, making sure both were bolted, as one was in the kitchen, the other in her room. Her screaming neighbors (their last name was Shichisa, and, according to her father, who told her all this, they were brother and sister, not husband and wife, so all chances of them calling a divorce was gone) were quiet for once, and there was no sound from the Takada's apartment, except for the occasional squeak of rats, indicating that they were _still_ not fully exterminated.

                The blonde rubbed her neck, and headed for the bathroom, tying up her hair as she did so. She got the bath started, and began removing her soaked clothing. When the tub was 4/5 full, she stepped inside, letting the warmth of the water envelope her. She stared at her mirror image in the water, then dipped her finger into it so that ripples came out and distorted her reflection. "Yui. You look so bad right now, I can't stand to see your face," She muttered to herself. "Hey," She said to her image, once the water grew still again. "Do you remember when your hair was still short? You had it cut that way, so that boys wouldn't be attracted to you, and distract you from your schoolwork. And it was around that time that you..." _...entered the book of the four gods. _She massaged her legs with some force. _What kind of a loony am I, anyway? Talking to myself. I've always been a fool, in that sense. And in some others too. _She rubbed her green tea soap over her body. _But it is true. This long hair is some bother. I only grew it because Tetsuya said I looked more beautiful that way. But I just don't think it suits me._ _It makes me look soft and gentle. Which I SO am NOT._

She dragged her finger through the water again, which was starting to grow cold. 

                Her reflection blurred, and she glared at the hazy image.

                "I hate you."                                                         

                                                                                                                                                                ****

                "Sorry again about the trouble I caused, Mrs. Futori. Are you _sure_ you want me to keep this job?" The good-natured, slightly overweight librarian smiled. "Of course, Mr. Takada. You're a very good library clerk." "Thanks!" He answered, looking back at her with a grin.. Kotou looked at her too, and nodded. "Yes, thank you, Mrs. Futori." They waved at her one last time, then left. A chime sounded as the door closed. Mrs. Futori grinned after them, wiping her glasses on her shirt so that her vision was marred. When at last she put them back on, a tall, blonde gentleman was standing before her, shades over his eyes, holding a book on science (force and motion). She blushed. _Cool it. You're a married woman, _she reprimanded herself. But even so...she patted her hair as she took the book. "Name?" She said, trying not to giggle. "Mr. Kagami Fines." The lady raised an eyebrow at the odd name, but looked through her stack of cards anyhow. The blonde stopped her. "Pardon me, I'm new here. I'm a foreigner. I don't have a membership here yet. Please, let me fill out a library card." Mrs. Futori took a blank cardboard slip from her desk and passed it on to him, trying to be very graceful, and gasping a bit when his hand brushed hers. _He's so handsome._ Mr. Fines spoke to her as he filled out the form.

                "Those two that just left seemed like very fine boys." "Oh, they are! Shun's a bit loud but he's very friendly. And pretty cute too. Quite a number of high-school girls checked out romance novels today, all because of him. And Kotou is very efficient. They're a big help around here." The man looked up suddenly. "What are their names again?" He asked, his tone alarmingly astonished. She blinked. "Er...Shunkaku and Kotouku Takada. Do you know them?" Mr. Fines suddenly regained his poise, and looked down on his paper again. "No. I just thought I did." Mrs. Futori immediately began making conversation again. "Yes, so they _are_ good boys. But Shun caused quite a commotion here earlier - a squabble with one of our regulars, Miss Yui. I wonder what's going on between them. She was always very keen on observing the rules of the library - but then, her good-for-nothing-boyfriend was here too. Perhaps -" She looked over at the newcomer, and saw that his mouth was hanging open. "Oh Mr. Fines! What's wrong? What did I say?"

                He gripped her shoulders, and she turned crimson. 

                "Tell me, Miss - was that Yui's last name Hongou? _Was she Yui Hongou_?" "Er...yes."

                "Ah! I must go. I'll take the book, if you please. I'll finish the form some other time. Goodbye." He hurried away, removing his shades as he passed the double doors of the library. Outside, the sky was dark yet clear. The foreigner cupped one hand on his  left ear, where a dark blue earring twinkled. A sapphire blue earring, one that matched his eyes. He unfastened it, and closed his hand around it. "So...Suboshi and Amiboshi have found their way into this world too. Hmph. I guess there isn't any harm in that, but truly. This will mess up the plan of the four gods." He stared up at the heavens, where the moon was peeping out from behind a cloud. "I'm sorry. I'll work harder," He muttered to no one in particular. But another voice replied, from inside him. The voice of Seiryuu, the south god._ This is dangerous...Yui must get rid of that earring. _The tall man looked down at his open palm. "I will not fail you." Three other voices rang through him. _We know you won't._

_                                                                Get rid of it. Soon_

_._                                                                                               ****                                                                                       

                Yui turned over in her bed, the wall clock ticking loudly. _I don't want to go to school. _She rubbed her eyes. _I wish I still felt sick. _She stretched luxuriously, then got up, slipping her feet into her fuzzy blue slippers. _I must look a sight. I didn't sleep well at all last night. _She looked at her silver-framed mirror across the room. And nearly fainted. "My hair!" She yelled incredulously. "It's gone!" It was, but not completely. It was short, cropped and clean, as it was two months earlier. "What ha-" She cut herself short, as she spied her scissors, open, on her desk. With the light blonde locks surrounding them. _I did it myself. I cut my hair. _She slumped down onto the floor, in shock. _WHY DID I DO THAT?!_ The blue-eyed student patted the uneven bristles on the back of her head, trying to calm herself. Then she remembered. 

                _I cut it because of Tetsuya...I guess things are over between him and me_.

                He had called yesterday, right after her bath. Asking her what was wrong. Why she had slapped him._ Demanding _it, even. "Yui, you're being unfair!" He had shouted. "Shut up!" She had replied. "You don't _know_ what I'm going through! You _don't_ understand! Get off my case for once, will you?! You don't _own_ me!" "Maybe I don't _own_ you, but I _love you!_" His voice was wracked with hurt. Yui's heart was breaking. _Dammit! Why can't things go right for me, just this once? _She had sighed. "I'm sorry, Tetsuya. I have to go." "Wait - Yui - No!" _Click. Beep._ She had hung up. 

                Yui bopped herself on the head (literally for once), the very memory of the scene tormenting her. "How can I ever face him now?" She groaned. Things were hard enough for her already without the additional worry of Mr. Kawajiri. And what would Taka, Keisuke and Miaka think of it? Surely they wouldn't accept just a simple fight as reason. She would have to eat alone today. Fate was cruel. _A Hongou can take anything,_ Yui thought, trying to convince herself. She picked herself up, running a brisk hand through her newly cut hair. "I can do this." She said aloud, letting sheer courage empower her. "_I can._"

                                                                                                                                                                ***

                "Yui-san!" Miaka waved at her cheerily. They had somehow reached the school gates at the same time. 

                "Miaka - you're...early, for once." Yui raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Did a teacher ask to see you before classes?" "No," The pudgier girl shook her head. "I was accompanying Taka to - omigosh! Yui! What did you do?! What happened?!" Yui noticed, with some discomfort, that Miaka had suddenly started pointing at her hair and shrieking. Taka was staring too. And so were any other students around them. "Yui, have you got cancer? Are you undergoing chemotherapy?! You should have told me! I would have been there for you in your time of need!" The top student stared warily at her best friend, who was growing more and more hysterical by the minute. "Come of it, you dunderhead. I just needed a change, that's all." "Oh," Miaka said, her face pink from squealing. "Oh. I get it. Hee. I guess I overreacted." Yui smirked at her. "That's an understatement. Well, let's go in, hmm? Can't stay at the entrance forever." Yui linked her arm with Miaka's, who in turn slipped hers into the crook of Taka's. "Ah! Hey, Tetsuya!" Miaka had spotted the shades-wearing guy parking his car not too far away. Yui froze. She heard his footsteps as they slowly made their way up the stairs. Suddenly she defrosted, slipping her arm out from her bond with Miaka. Without any explanation, she dashed up the steps leading to the school. Taka and Miaka looked after her.

                "That was odd." Tamahome's reincarnation scratched his head thoughtfully. Miaka bit her lip. _What's wrong, Yui? Why aren't you telling me what's bothering you? I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything. I just want to help. Is it because of that new student...the one who resembles...one of your star warriors? _A grunt from behind them made them look back. "Tetsuya-san. What's up? And what's gotten into Yui?" Taka's voice was concerned as he patted his friend on the shoulder in a form of greeting. "Don't ask me," Tetsuya mumbled hotly. "She's been _so_ disagreeable these days. And you know what? I think she doesn't like me anymore. Now isn't that weird?" His tone was icy. Miaka frowned at him, ready to defend her genius of a friend. "Yui _has_ been pretty upsetting these days but I bet it's only because she has a lot on her mind. It's a tough time for her, so the least you can do is be supportive." Her brother's buddy sighed, and ruffled her hair. "I know, Miaka. I'm trying. But it's so hard. And she's just so difficult when she's in a bad mood. You're the only one who can find out why exactly she's been such a...well, female dog. If you know what I mean." The brunette nodded. "I do. Don't worry, anyhow. I'll find out. I assure you." 

                Inside the building, Yui was leaning against her locker. _I should totally try out for track and field. Huff, huff_. Panting, she spared a few seconds to regain her breath. Her book bag thumped against her leg, reminding her to get moving. Remembering it, she brought it up and started unpacking quickly, shoving the books hastily into the locker. _If I can make it to class just when the bell rings, Miaka will have no time to confront me. It's to the comfort room for me, I guess. _She entered the musty place and found an empty cubicle, where she sat on the lid of the toilet for some time, staring at the dirty words written all over the door. She heard two teachers enter and quickly lifted up her feet, so that they wouldn't know she was hiding. Her silver watch told her it was five minutes to class. _Just wait a little more._

                "Have you seen the new teacher yet?" "Yeah. My god, he is _so_ handsome. Totally to-die-for." They were the younger teachers, handling the first level. _Her_ level. She recognized their voices as Ms. Kairin and Mrs. Yuuji. "Hey! You're married already. That guy's mine." "No way! I'm thinking of divorce, actually." They both giggled. "Seriously, though. His blue eyes and blonde hair are perfect. And that one blue earring he wears is so...oh, I can't describe it." More giggles. Yui's heart thudded. _Blue eyes? Blonde hair? And an earring...no way. _"Do you know what's even cuter?" "What?" "His name. It's Kagami Fines, but he said to just call him Nakkie. According to him, an old friend would always call him that." "Nakkie? That is _so_ adorable!" Yui clutched at her throat, suddenly finding that she couldn't breathe properly. _It can't be! There's only one guy I know with that name...and I was the one that gave it! _She pushed the door open and ran out, not looking at the two teachers who were gaping at her.

                She reached her classroom, but couldn't enter, because a giant figure was blocking the door.

                A tall, blonde one. He turned around. With blue eyes. And a calm smile. Wearing an earring identical to hers.

                Yui clapped two hands to her mouth. "I don't believe it. It's you...

                ....Nakago!"

                                                                                                                                                                ****

_There's much to take in,_

_So much that I can't win,_

_Nor begin to understand_

_'Cause so much is happening._

_So much that I can't breathe. _

_Surpassing my belief_

_That I've been through the worst_

_That I've been through hell_

_But another familiar face is here_

_Now isn't that just swell?_

**(Author's note: Bad rhyming. Urk!!)**


	6. Part VI The Other Side of the Looking Gl...

**Boo!**

**Mah…I was late…sorry. I got short of ideas right after the first two paragraphs. And inspiration too. I'm so lucky to be getting at least three reviews per chapter. Thank you thank you thank you to those who have supported me and read my fiction even when I was dead and gone, especially the three who reviewed my last chapter. (The reviews go down with every new installment. Why?) Anyway, I hope reading this makes you happy. I just want to please people. I only write when I think I can do so well, and I always proofread my stories and check for errors (I miss some, but I try my best.) I also try to keep my liking for FY strong, even when I stray to other favorites. I recently re-watched the Bus Trips, and they made me laugh. I know why FY is such a great anime. (I keep wondering, though, should I put a disclaimer? But who's gonna sue me anyway, right? Nobody does, so I don't. I _should_ put dedications, though.) Well, I better stop chatting now. Hope you stick with me as I continue this!**

**                                                                                                                                       ~ Sable Knight, _doing my best_**

**This chapter is dedicated to my late Fifth Grade Reading teacher…Mrs. A. M. May you rest in peace. **

_Chapter 6. The Other Side of the Looking Glass_

_         "Ouch!" _Shun rubbed his cheek, which was growing puffy. 

         He stared at it in the library's bathroom mirror. It was bright red. _Yui-sama --_ _I mean, Yui-san, can sure pack a punch. _Kotou was at his side, fussing. "Oh Shun-chan! Do you always have to butt in on other people's business? You wouldn't have been slapped if you'd just kept to yourself!" On a less hysterical tone, he patted his brother on the head. "Here, it won't hurt as bad." He produced a mentholated patch from his pocket, and placed it on his brother's cheek. The seemingly younger twin blushed. "Stop it, aniki. It's just a slap. And don't call me _chan._ I'm just as old as you are." Kotou crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow in a jokingly superior manner. "No, you aren't. I'm five minutes older, and you know it. " They laughed. "Really, though. Please keep out of getting into fights. I know that Miss Hongou is attractive, but Shun -" He sighed. "- I feel odd when I'm near her. It's like I should feel scared. Like that girl is powerful, has power - an extraordinary attribute, one that I'm unsure of. And even more than that, I feel..." "...like I have a past with her. Like I've known her before. I know." Shun completed his brother's sentence warily. Kotou looked at him in silence. "I don't know why I feel this way, aniki. I know it might seem really strange. But when you think about it...I mean, you know about that letter that I found at home, right? And you know that we can speak and write in an ancient Chinese tongue without knowing how. Plus you and I...I think, crazy as this sounds, that we have powers."

         Kotou stiffened. He knew that magic wasn't real, and knew that if ever happened to _be_ real, it meant trouble. "You know that isn't true, Shun." The jock looked away. "Oh, it isn't? Then how do you explain the time when everybody stood and sat and clapped and spoke at the same time during one of your concertos? And _I_ was able to open a locked door using my mind. Doesn't that prove anything?" His twin's gaze shifted. "I think it's just coincidence, Shun. Nothing more than that." "But--!" "All right. I believe you. But now isn't the right time to discuss this. We're working, remember? We can talk later." He clapped a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder and left. 

         "She knows something that I don't, doesn't she...?" Shun questioned of his reflection in the mirror.

         It shrugged right back at him.

                                                      ***

         Their apartment was a good two and a half miles from the library. Shun longed for the exercise, but Kotou wished not to grow tired, so they hailed a bus and stepped on, identical heads both a bit damp from the rain. They settled down nicely, watching the glum roads roll by outside. Well. Actually, Kotou was, and thinking that it was a very sad rainy day indeed. Shun _appeared _to be staring blankly at the weather too, but actually he was imagining Yui's face, red with anger, and the slender hand that had struck him, which had belonged to her. _What did I do? I was only sticking up for her. She has got some serious issues, that girl. Maybe Kotou IS right. I mean, I've had more than one ruffle with her already and I've only known her what? Two days? But it's so strange, this stupid attraction. I just know I've seen that face before. But where? WHERE? Good lord, please help me. I can't keep on having this crazy liking if I don't understand why._

"Our stop. Come on," Kotou said coolly, jerking his dreamy brother back to reality. They hustled down the aisle, paid a light tip to the bus driver, and stepped off to their stop, where they trudged wearily to the apartment building. After two flights of stairs, they had reached their own quarters. Shun paused for a bit, staring at the Hongou's posh door with some longing.  "Shun? Hey, stop it. No wishful thinking." "I _wasn't._ I was just admiring the lovely architecture of their home. In we go, then." He forced a pleasant smile at his brother who, in turn, grinned at him disbelievingly. "Whatever you say." The knob was twisted, the door swung open, and the floor puddled as the twins stepped inside. It was dark and silent in there, except for some squeaks and _eeks_ from the rats, who were evidently not falling for the mouse traps they had put down. "I'll call an exterminator later. Right now, I have to take a bath," Kotou muttered. "I'll go after you, aniki. First I'll unpack my bag." "Yap." He crossed over to his room as his brother started the shower, laying down his key chain and button-laden backpack. It had few contents, so he finished emptying it quickly.

         Murmuring, he lay down on the double bed he shared with Kotou, not really minding the fact that his clothes needed washing. On his bedside table he could see the letter - or message, whatever it was - that he had found the day they moved in. It was on a piece of thick, withered parchment - old Chinese characters written with red ink. He knew the writing was very peculiar because he had asked his parents if it was another language. "Why, Shun-chan, that's odd. Where'd you find that?" His mother had looked it over with little interest. "On the floor. It was by the door; I thought it was a flier of some sort." "Hey, I know that language. Strange indeed," Mr. Takada had peered at it with an interested face. He was a history teacher at a junior high school, and knew plenty of old dialects and characters. "How interesting. That's ancient Chinese writing, if I'm not mistaken. It dates way back to the time of the reigning cities, Konan and Kutou, when people still worshipped the four gods. Nobody knows how to read it - even _I_ only understand a few of the characters. That could be priceless. Keep it, son, it might do us good someday." He had laughed, and the family had cheerily continued with their moving in.

         But Shun had bit his tongue, staring at it wordlessly. An odd fact had hit him. _Nobody knows how to read it, huh? Then how come **I** do? _"Excuse me. I'm going to look ahead and see what condition this house is in." Nobody had gone against it, so he had rushed inside, and had read it quickly as time would allow. Kotou had also entered the house after a while, and had spied his brother translating the script effortlessly. "Are? But how -" "Aniki! Can you read it too?" Looking over it, his relative had nodded slowly, amazed. "How am I doing this? Didn't dad just say that no one could possibly understand it?" His twin could make no reply. "Burn it, Shun." Kotou had said suddenly, his tone alarmingly tense. "Or at least throw it. It sounds like a threat, or a warning. This could mean misfortune or trouble for both of us, or worse, our whole family. Maybe even this whole apartment." Shun had laughed it off. "Don't be superstitious. I think its _cool _that we can read it. Besides, its just a letter. Harmless. Maybe we were scholars in our previous lives. Or something."

         _Our previous lives...that could be it, you know. It explains that whole bit with Miss Yui. But that's only in fairytales. It couldn't possibly be true. Could it? _"Daydreaming again?" Kotou was drying his hair, in a much better mood than he was a while ago. The athletic boy hopped off the bed. "No. Just resting my aching body." "Ah. But did you have to rest _on the bed?_ You aren't exactly squeaky clean, you know." "I will be, now that I'm going to bathe." "Fine, fine. I'll let you off for now." "Thanks, aniki!" He punched his brother on the shoulder to show his gratitude, then bounded off to the comfort room. The receiver of the punch smiled pleasantly. "Shun's a great kid. I don't understand why that Miss Yui's so hung-up about him." Hanging the soaked towel over his chair, the musically inclined Takada brother picked up his wooden flute off the desk and, pausing only to sigh a bit, played a flighty tune, one he had composed himself. The sound of music always comforted him.

         An apartment away, Yui Hongou was busy snipping her hair, in a wild fury.

         Apparently, song therapy didn't have any effect on her.

                                                               ***  

         Dinner that night was wonderful Italian cuisine, as anticipated. In addition to being a medical technician, Mrs. Takada was a great chef, and had prepared the meal herself. "Itadakimasu!" They crowed happily, before wolfing down their food. "How was your first day as library helpers?" Mr. Takada was eager to know. "Great, dad. We'll get our first paycheck at the end of the week. And the head librarian, Mrs. Futori, is real nice." "That's good to hear. So, no trouble at all?" Kotou stole a look at his twin while slurping up a noodle to see if the petty fight that had happened was worth mentioning. It might worry his parents, after all. Shun shook his head slightly, signaling a 'no'. "Yep. No trouble," They answered in unison. "By the way, dad. Where were you? You were home late today." Their father broke out into a happy smile. "Ah! Glad you asked. I was meeting my new client, Mr. Fines. You know that aside of my job at the university I'm offering to translate stuff for people. He had a request - a funny one, but worth doing. It's going to take a _lot_ of research, actually, but he's paying a lot, and in dollars too." 

         "Dollars?" "Yeah. He's a foreigner. Says he's traveled around the world a lot. He's a very good-looking man, mind you. Something struck me about his appearance, though. He's quite overpowering." He finished his clam soup, and Shun poured him a new one. After thanking him gratefully, the junior high teacher continued. "He asked about my family, and when I said I had two twin boys by the name of Shunkaku and Kotouku, he was mighty interested. He seemed pretty disappointed when I said you two were just regular high school students. Oh! And I remember - he asked me to give you this." He withdrew from his pocket a little envelope, and handed it to Kotou. "I think it's just his business card. If I remember right, he teaches science at a high school somewhere." Sucking in the last of his pasta, Shun looked over at the quaint little letter. "Hey, it has the symbol of Yotsubadai High on it. Maybe he's teaching at our school?" "Dunno. Let's open and see what he has to say." There was a single paper inside the envelope, and it was folded over twice. When Kotou opened it, two identical charms fell onto his lap.

         "Hey, dragons! Cool. Check out the little blue gems on its eyes." Shun said, admiring the accessories. "S-Shun. Look!" His brother's tone was shocked. "What is it, aniki?" The batter's eyes rose to read the letter - and nearly bugged out when he did.  "What does it say?" Mrs. Takada questioned, as she left the table to refill her bowl. The twins exchanged harried glances. "We don't understand it," Shun offered quickly. "I might," Mr. Takada said, taking it from them and wearing his glasses. "Hmm. This is in the same dialect that he wanted me to translate. Strange that he would send you this. He must have been mistaken." "Oh my! That's real crystal!" Their mother had returned to the table, and, chancing a glance at the tiny tokens on her son's lap, had suddenly emitted a gasp of surprise. "It was definitely a mistake," Mr. Takada said decidedly. "It isn't possible that he'd want to give _those_ away. I'll have to give both the letter and the charms back. Sorry, kids. I know you'd like to keep them."

         He held out his palm for the tiny dragons, which Kotou gave him hesitantly. "Um - could we just borrow the letter for a minute, dad? You know. To look it over. Since it isn't going to be ours anyway." "By all means." He gave them the paper without much thought, for the crystal monsters in his palm held him in rapture. The two boys scampered away to their room, in a mad rush. "Was I right, honey? It _is_ real silver, ne?" Mrs. Takada asked while clearing away the dishes. Her husband nodded. "Fascinating. If I'm not mistaken, these are miniature original replicas of a great crystal statue of Seiryuu, the East god. The statue adorned the shrine of Seiryuu in the Kutou palace. I was told that it had real sapphires for eyes. But that artifact was destroyed eons ago...nobody could ever even prove that it existed. This isn't an ordinary charm, though. So why does Mr. Fines have it? And how did it come into his possession...?"

                                                               ***

         "Come on, come on!!" Shun muttered tersely as the computer blinked on. Kotou was setting up the scanner beside him. He turned to his sibling, who was drumming his fingernails on the table repetitively. "Move, Shun! Do something!" "Like what?" "Get me some fresh paper from the closet. I have to re-install the printer software." Shun turned to him looking horrified. "What? It's not _installed_? Are you _sure_?" His twin nodded grimly. "The source got deleted when we unplugged it back in our old home. We haven't had time to fix up our computer since we came." "Aw, man!" The former Seiryuu seishi stuck his hands behind his head and strolled away to the supply closet. Kotou, in turn, was clicking away with the mouse. _Ack! He's bogged up our computer again with all his files!! Hey...what's this?? _A blinking icon on the side of the interface caught his attention. He clicked on it unwittingly...

         "SHUN!!!" 

         Upon hearing his name the boy trotted back. "What is it? Saw a dead rat?" "No," His brother replied hotly. "How do you explain _this_?" Shun walked over calmly, but once he saw the screen started sweating away. "You're blaming _me_? That's not fair! I don't download sick stuff like that!" "Well, _I_ wouldn't all the more! And when I tried deleting it...it just...giggled!" Kotou's expression was beyond mortification; his face was terribly red. Shun was pretty good at playing dumb, but was betrayed by a small smile. "Giggled?" "Yes! So you get rid of it now!" "She's wearing a _bikini,_ aniki." "That's still indecent! Plus it could have a virus!" "Hey, we're running out of time here. I've got your paper, so we deal with the window sitter later and cover the letter now. Okay?" Grudgingly, his brother turned back to the screen, still a bright shade of scarlet. Careful to avoid the waving female on the side, he set up a few things more, then fed the paper into the scanner. Clicking on _print_, the printer sputtered, then inked out an exact replica of the letter. "Success!" Shun whooped. "Thank goodness," Kotou murmured, wiping his brow.

         "As for that desktop enhancer...you know what to do, Shun."

         "Ah! Yes!"

                                                               ***

_Strength. Time. Earth. Will._

_         If you receive this, then you must know...you've broken the powers of age. _

_         This world is not your place. A strong bond with something here might have done the trick - otherwise you couldn't have gotten past time's barrier. So strong you are - not even magic could stop you entering this world. Or perhaps magic itself pushed you here. The glass oracle's power surpasses even ours, so we are unable to tell. You might, but this way you can't contact us. If it's true that fate brought you here, though, then we'll let you go. But if not...you must lose this life. Immediately. Why? Strictly speaking, it was taken unfairly. You've cheated someone out of their place here; your time has passed, you've lived your life, and no one is supposed to be given a second chance. Suppose you were drawn here because of a connection - it can't continue. Promises, friendships, enemies and anything you made before are nothing now. They all disappeared when you did, so you have no reason to push on._

_         Staying here longer will make you waste away. We won't allow it. Stop while you still can._

_         No, you say? Do you really believe you deserve to keep this life?_

_         Then prove that you can. Show us your power..._

_                                             ...Star Warrior._

_                                                      Compliments,_

_                                                               Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu, Byakko_

_         .                                                      ***_

_Twelve panes of cracked glass_

_Scratched and bleeding I push on_

_Time cannot stop me (for)_

_I made a promise_

_I swore upon my being_

_I'd come to see you..._

~_ Mirrored Promise (2 haikus)_


	7. Part VII Please Explain

**You'd think I'd be more efficient than this, huh.**

**         @_@ Okay. My brilliant excuse this time is my pottery classes. I spend the whole day out and only return in the afternoons, and I have too little time with the computer to type then. I might have given up on this story already, except when I read all the old reviews I get so encouraged. And I really like the text when I read it. ^^'' So I just keep on. For you guys too, especially Winter and Miyami. *_* Even Yui, who reviewed the last chapter. It's rare that I get something that says what I wrote was exciting. I think this is a bit of a plodding story - a slow one. It's so great that the events captivate you enough to make it exciting. Winter-san, I looked at your bio and found that you liked Nakkie/Yui. I'm so glad you're reading this even if it's Yui/Sub. I'm sorry I can't properly write in Nakago; I don't know how to characterize him very well (so he may get out of character. Gomen!) Miyami-san, you're right, that's pretty high indeed. Well, the twins were kind of working under the gods, right? A boss has the right to write his employees. Anyhow, thank you very much. While other reviewers have disappeared, you've stuck by. ^_~ Arigato, and Enjoy! (Douzu~!)**

**                                                                                                   Till the next chapter! I'm hoping to finish this story by this year, so it might be out soon!**

**                                                                                                                                                                                             ~ Sable Knight, _hanging on!_**

**P.S. Cheer for me! Nine days till my birthday - ten till the anniversary of this ficcie! **

_Chapter 7. Please Explain _

A weary blonde head was bowed low over a science paper. _This is too much. Just too much. _

         The owner of that head tried her best to scrawl her answers - _I know them, I KNOW them! -_ onto the sheet, but her hand wasn't working, and her brain refused to supply any intelligent guesses. She gave up with a sigh, and still keeping her head down, proceeded to massage her temples thoroughly. The words _matter _and _molecules_ glazed over her eyes as two wet stains suddenly appeared on her paper. _Darnit. I'm crying._ _But I only deserve to, right? I should give myself at least that reward. Too much is happening, all in rapid succession. Even Miaka would have trouble handling something like this. _She rubbed her face dry. _Seir -god, why is happening? If I'm not careful, this will get in the way of my academics. Concentrate on the exam. Think about earrings...Nakago...Suboshi...another time. Thank heavens that he was assigned to sit somewhere else. At the far end of the class, too. I shouldn't be complaining. Now, concentrate! _She furrowed her brow, did her best to clear her mind, and started on answering the pop quiz, like the good star student that she was. 

         The class shuffled and whistled, most of them not taking the test seriously. A different blonde head, this one slightly darker and carried by a spunky lad, who was not trying to answer his work in particular. Instead he leaned over to the person seated beside him, who incidentally was identical to him. "Ne, aniki. Can I copy off your paper? Just this once? After all, I cleaned our closet out yesterday while you were studying." His brother raised his eyebrows. "You only cleaned our closet because it _was_ your turn. And you had time to study after dinner, only you watched the ball game with dad instead. You have no excuse." "Aw, come on! I had a rough day yesterday." 

         Kotou's eyes softened. His brother's swollen cheek had long since died down, but he knew it must still hurt inside. Still..._cheating? _That wasn't really his field. _But if it's only for now...I mean, so long as it doesn't become a habit, it's okay. I guess. _Mentally hitting himself repeatedly, he pushed his paper towards his brother slightly by way of saying yes. "Thanks," Shun whispered gratefully. _I'm going to regret this, _Kotou thought again. "It's not my fault if the answers are wrong, either." He muttered. "Don't worry. They'll all be correct. I know you. You study almost as much as Y-...a girl." His twin's voice had grown a bit lower, and he deliberately faced his paper squarely. Kotou decided not to press it. Shifting in his seat, he glanced up for a second at the desk in front of the room, and saw two _very_ blue eyes staring directly at him. He flushed and burrowed his head down quickly. _Oh no...did he see?_

A fourth blonde head, this one held up with utter pride, surveyed its new class with a taste of disregard. _It's a shame I'm only staying long enough to help those chosen by destiny. If I really were to head this class for a whole year, I would make certain that they grew to be strong, smart little children - not these vulgar sloths that I see before me now. _He gave a humph and straightened his tie, not having anything much to do. His eyes flickered over to a quiet, hunched-up figure at the front, and he grinned in a petting way. _I wonder. Will Yui be able to pass the gods' test? Or is she not strong enough? Like that time when she summoned Seiryuu - I had thought her willpower would be enough...I was wrong. _He gritted his teeth, and squeezed his hands together. _I can't hold that in my memory, though...come now, Nakkie, you were offered a chance to start anew by the gods. Don't waste it. _Passing those sapphire eyes over his students once more, he settled on a whispering pair at the back of the room. _Cheating, I suppose_. One of the two looked up and saw his new teacher boring his eyes into him. Turning a guilty shade of peach, he quickly turned away. Stifling a grin, Mr. Kagami Fines eased into his seat and began to look over the papers on his desk. _Make that_ _strong, smart and disciplined children. The world today. How do I punish those two, I wonder? This will be interesting._ His head down, he grinned maliciously. 

         That all added up to a total of four blonde heads, all leaning down, and all thinking rapidly. 

                                                                                                                     ***

  

         It was one hour and fifteen minutes later when Yui Hongou was finally able to escape from the classroom. Or so she tried to. "Lady Yu - pardon - Miss Hongou, may I have a word?" He rested his hand on her shoulder, and she winced. _He might as well have said, 'we should have a word'. It's not like I have any other choice, right, Nakago?_ She glared at him, cool and refined as always, but there was an intense blazing in her eyes that meant she was feeling otherwise. "Of course, Mr. Fines." His smile and tone were equally steely. "To my desk, then." Avoiding several dagger looks from a cluster of female students huddled near the door (apparently they had fallen quickly under their new teacher's spell), she allowed herself to be dragged to the front of the room, and plunked into a chair. With a sweet smile at the bunch of girls, he asked them to leave (they did, giggling evermore). "Now. I suppose you're curious about all this." Yui rubbed her wrists, trying not to appear very interested. _Curious? How about upset? This past week has been nothing but a jumble of surprises. Crazy surprises. But yeah, I am wondering what the heck is going on. Why am I the one to be tortured?_

"Well. Mildly at the most, I guess." His eyebrows twitched as he spoke in reply. "You shouldn't lie to me. I have permission from the gods to read your mind, you know." The student felt her face slowly grow hotter. She did her best to keep her voice steady, but unfortunately 'her best' was not enough. "You were always pushing me around like this! Now, you're threatening to _read my mind_? If I thought you had any sort of respect for me, even as your priestess, now I'm absolutely certain you don't. But I can't complain anymore, can I? I mean, I'm just a -" She crossed her arms tightly over her chest and sniffed. "- A pawn in your game. In the game of the four gods. So go ahead, read my mind. It'll make it a lot easier for us both, anyway." Aware of the familiar prickling at the back of her eyes, she started to rub them, muttering, "Darn dust...always gets into it..." Ready not to recieve any sympathy from her bygone seishi, she almost jumped out of her seat when a steady hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder.

         She looked up and saw his stunning blue eyes looking at her gently. "Hey. I've made mistakes in the past and I know it. But I'm not so heartless anymore. The gods have given me a chance, shown me a path to repent for my wrong ways - and I'm taking it. Think of me as a new person. Don't hold the memory of Nakago in your mind anymore. He's gone." Yui shifted her eyes downwards, not daring to believe his words. _He speaks gently...softly, as if he were telling the truth. Like he really is new and repentant. But how many times did I fall for his sweet talk before? How many times did I trip and fall and blunder because of his lying? I can't trust you anymore, Nakago. Not even this Kagami of yours. He's just an illusion. You're...still there, and always will be. _When she didn't respond to him, he tilted her chin up. The younger blonde bristled. He had only done that once before. _That time when he kissed me - he cupped my face in his hands like this..._she quickly dragged her chair back, away from his grasp, away from his touch. Scared. He noticed. 

         "I meant no harm. I just wanted to see your face - distrusting, as expected. But still beautiful. You haven't changed your appearance since the Book, I suppose?" She felt compelled to answer, in an attempt to regain her pride. "I did, you know. I grew my hair. To try and forget."_Ack! That last line had shot out of my mouth without thought!_ Naka - no, Mr. Fines, smoothed his hair. "I thought of that as well. Shortening my locks to gain a new look along with my new life. But it seems I have to hold on. For the sake of punishment, if anything. And even if I did change my hair, I wouldn't dare take off this." He touched his earring tenderly. "It's a trademark of my being, so I'm easily recognized by it. But I'll never remove it. It means too much." It was at that moment that she realized he had been telling the truth. _I feel the same way. We always had that link, didn't we? _She calmed her nerves by breathing in deeply, finally prepared to confront the truth. _Dare I take the risk? I guess there's nothing else for it. I can only hope that god will be kind. _"So you're here to help me, huh?" 

         He closed his eyes, that confident smile gracing his features.

         "Ah. You've finally realized it."

                                                                                                                              ***

         When the ex-Seiryuu no Miko stepped off the bus two hours later her head was still whirling like mad.

         She leaned against the walkway-wall leading to her apartment, a hand pressed to her forehead. Even then it was difficult to process all that Nakago had told her. _I'm still so confused - but at least some things have been answered. This is wrong, though - this is making me feel weaker...should it be like this? I guess...it's just...the shock. _Regaining her composture just enough to walk without falling over, she wandered feebly to the main building and began to ascend the staircase, every step draining more and more energy out of her till she felt obliged to collapse. Luckily she reached her apartment in time, and as soon as the door was flung open, sank to the floor in a frenzy of weakness. A piece of paper, as if by magic, was swept off the hall table by a sliver of wind (blown in through the door), and carried down into Yui's lap. She picked it up, breath ragged. _Why am I so tired...? Oh! What's this. A letter from mom? She unfolded it cautiously._

It read, 

         'Hi honey,

                  Your father and I are to have a business dinner with Mr. Kimura regarding the new sales plan. I left some frozen                   chicken chops and coleslaw in the freezer, lower left compartment, for your dinner. Please prepare the meal                         yourself. If you're feeling up to it, you can prepare a little more and have a guest over - Miaka, Fu, Morin, or even                 those new neighbors of ours (so long as you're comfortable with it). Anyway, take care of yourself. We're going           to the opera right after our meal so don't expect us back any earlier than twelve. 

                                                                                 ~ Mother                __

         By the way, Miaka can sleep over if you want her to. ^_^ '

         Yui refolded it and stuffed it into her breastpocket, resting on the floor for a moment more. _Well, I can't lie here forever. Mom has just given me the perfect oppurtunity to speak with Miaka, which I need to do so badly. Maybe even speak to...him. I'll have to get ready for dinner. _She picked herself up, stretched (her bones cricked loudly), then headed over to the phone, her strength newly restored. The conversation with her best friend was very brief (so as to avoid confrontation on Yui's part, and to not miss a show on Miaka's) and they parted with fast 'bye'. Once that was done, the blonde was quick to shower (_No melodramatic baths this time, _she told herself firmly) and dress smartly. The food was soon taken care of, even the extras which were prepared for Miaka. _All that's left is..._a small sigh escaped her lips. _Before I can speak to him properly - before I can try to explain all this - I have to get on his good side. And to do that I must apologize. But I was never good at this! Darn. _ She pulled off her apron. _Today is the day I take risks in making a fool of myself. _

She patted her hair into place, smoothed down her outfit (a simple yet elegant black piece), slipped on her shoes, and walked out of the main door. Night had fallen quickly, and already one or two stars were out.  She found her heart racing as she faced her neighbor's entrance. _Will they decline? Or maybe accept? I mean, I don't want to seem to eager. _Her hand raised, poised to knock. She hesitated again. _Would Miaka mind? I didn't tell her I was having other people else over. But then again, she usually enjoys company. _Her fingers drew in closer, ready to rap on the wood. She paused again. _Agh! Quit it, Yui! Stop stalling! This time will come sooner or later. Do it now while the circumstances are still favorable. _She shut her eyes tightly and banged on the door, waiting for an answer, and ironically hoping that no one would come to the door. 

         It was still for a moment. _They're not here?_ She thought, hopeful and disappointed all at once. 

         "Yeah, yeah, wait! I'm --"

         The door suddenly swung open, and Miss Hongou was caught off guard, barely missing it.

         "--Coming?" 

         Two pairs of stunned blue eyes met, like sapphire gleam and ocean tide clashing over the crescent sky.

                                                                                                                              ***

_Where is the heart of my dearly beloved_

_And why does he look so?_

_It's almost as if he doesn't know me,_

_As if he never knew the love - _

_The life we shared before, tell me,_

_That isn't true, is it? Warn me -_

_Hearts get broken no matter what time. _

_Explain to me -_

_Just what is going on,_

_Why am I aching?_

_Why am I crying?_

_                           ~ Dizzy with Distress_


End file.
